Fine, Fine Line
by Zeil
Summary: I blame this on that toothpaste ad. Angel finds Riley in LA when he's fallen off the wagon and show him just how he was cheating on Buffy. Slash


**Disclaimer: Come on you already know its not mine.**

**Notes: This is just a little what if... What if Riley had fallen off the wagon again... Him widing up in LA isn't too off beat is it... Being found by Angel... Forgive me I have too little sleep.**

**Fine, Fine Line**

Pleasure's a sin, and sometimes sin's a pleasure.

Byron, Don Juan

Riley sat on a bed in Angel's hotel unsure of how he'd gotten there. Well he knew how he'd gotten there physically but how he'd gotten to be so pathetic as to need help from an ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend was beyond him. His life as of the last few months just seemed to be a downward spiral, going from worse to worse. The ex Riley was referring too, was currently standing in front of him and Riley had expected a lecture or an insult at least. Since there'd never been any real friendship between the two. But he gets neither, just silence and a deadpan expression.

"Aren't you gonna give me some big speech about how this is all my own fault." Riley asks.

"Nah, I figured you already knew that." Angel says neutrally and it pisses Riley off that Angel can be so calm when he himself, is a reck.

"Well since no one has anything to say..." Riley tried to leave, pulling himself up off the bed he stopped in front of Angel whom was leaned against the door.

"Move!" Riley ordered, not really expecting Angel to obey.

"That would really defeat the purpose of bringing you here in the first place." Angel said coolly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Riley growled.

"You almost died while voluntarily donating blood to the local vamp population. It strikes me that you may just have a problem."

"Move or I'll move you!" Riley shouts suddenly loosing any patients he has for the man standing in front of him.

"Oh that's an original statement. And how are you gonna manage that one farm boy?" Angel says sarcasm coating his voice. Adding fuel to the fire. Because really he has minimal patients for Riley even under the best circumstances. And these aren't the best conditions.

"My problems are none of your business." Riley yells, not making good on his threat. _Yet._

"You made it my business, when you involved Buffy!" Angel growled, his unneeded breaths mingling with Riley's.

"Buffy's not your business!" Riley shouts still on the defensive about Angel and Buffy's relationship.

"Besides," He says deadly, anger leaving him.

"Buffy's been out of my life for months now." Riley's eyes flicker down to Angel's chest and for a while he simply stares off into space.

"Because you were cheating on her." Angel says carefully, trying to brush aside his feeling for Riley.

"I wasn't cheating on her, I was just... How could I be cheating?" Riley asks eyes flickering briefly up to Angel's eyes before moving away once more.

"It's a fine, fine line." Angel answers earnestly.

"What?"

"Between pain and pleasure." Angel clarifies.

"I wasn't... can a guy cheat on his girlfriend with a bottle of scotch." Riley hissed angrily. Angel's unmoved.

"Some would say yes," He says evenly.

"It doesn't matter though," At Riley's look he shrugs.

"A bottle of scotch isn't a person."

"Neither are vampires." He growls.

"We're not alive in the strictest sense, but we're not inanimate either." Angel says dismissively, completely un-offended. Riley flinches at Angel's use of the word _we_.

"I wasn't cheating on her." Riley shouts.

"You were." Angel lulls in deadly tones.

"No." Riley stupidly tries to grab Angel, tries to make good on his earlier threat. Angel shoves him back onto the bed and falls with him. Intentionally falling on top of him. Angel straddles Riley and pins his hands above his head with absurd ease. He grabs Riley's face with his left hand and twists to the right before realising the idiocy of this and switches hands. There's a brief pitiful fight from Riley before they are back in almost exactly the same position.

"Get off me." Riley orders, even though he is in no position to do so.

"No." Is Angel's simplistic answer.

"What's the point of this?" Riley grits.

"I'm going to show you the difference."

"The difference in what?" Riley asks densely. Angel leans close his lips brushing Riley's ear.

"I'm going to show you how you were cheating on Buffy." Riley's eyes go glassy.

"Do you understand?" Angel asks silkily. Riley shakes his head, no.

"You will." Riley starts to struggle again then; it must be extraordinarily pathetic though since Angel doesn't even acknowledge the fight. Even after he bites into Riley's neck and the boy starts to thrash fiercely beneath him.

A weak plaintive cry escapes Riley's lips as Angel's mouth closes further threatening to crush the delicate tissue. Leaving clear impressions from each tooth around the puncture marks. Angel has to restrain himself from taking more than a sip of Riley's free flowing blood. He pulls away from the weeping wound and gives his attention to the other side of Riley's tanned throat. Riley gasps and tenses as Angel lowers his mouth back down to his mistreated flesh.

"Don't." Riley whispers pitifully and Angel doesn't. He doesn't bite. Instead he scrapes dull teeth along Riley's faintly marred flesh, from jaw to the hollow at the base of Riley's throat. Amusingly to Angel, Riley screams worse now then when Angel bit him in earnest.

"Your quite vocal, aren't you?" Angel says teasingly.

"Screw you." Riley gasps, still defiant.

"I don't think things will be going quite that far." Angel whispers silkenly, his attention slipping back to Riley's neck.

"Please don't..." Riley pleads.

"Really? You seem to enjoy it so much though." Angel mumbles against his shoulder as he feathers kisses along the scarred skin. Riley shakes his head not wanting to speak for fear of agreeing to it.

He feels like he's suffocating there beneath Angel, the vampire's full weight pressing him into the mattress. Riley's breath's are coming in short tattered gasps, some catch in the back of his throat, refusing to come. Not even while training on the warmest day in Sunnydale history can he ever remember being this hot. Sweat coats his body and soaks his shirt, tears of frustration leak from both of his eyes, because no matter what he does he can't seem to make Angel budge, not an inch.

He really doesn't see the sense in it. Any of it. Everything seems hot and tense and the very air that he forces into his lungs seems to scorch and it's all for nothing since Riley doesn't think any other vampire has ever even come close to giving him this. Yet Angel persists and Riley stifles a moan as Angel sucks gently at his shoulder. Riley gasps as a tooth scrapes through the flawed tissue of his neck. Drawing blood from near his collarbone. Angel continues to do it again and again slowly enticing steady trickles of blood from Riley along with strings of threaded desperate moans. Riley blinks trying vainly to clear clouded eyes. As though it'll help. Everything is just so hot; the world seems to be melting around him. He's melting along with it. Riley bites back a scream as Angel scrapes his hips against him and bites deeply into his tortured throat, dissolving the rest of Riley's world into a searing flash of spiked pleasure and a tormented sigh.

Angel releases Riley and the boy immediately pushes him away and practically leaps from the bed, picking himself up he leans against the wall and stares accusingly at Angel. The stain on the front of his pants evidence of what they've just done.

"And now you know." Angel rasps as he pulls himself up off the bed and strides to the door. Looking as guilty as Riley feels. After he's gone Riley pulls uncomfortably at his sticky clothes, he sighs and slides down the wall knowing that he'll never be able to wear them again.


End file.
